HVAC systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space. Typically, an air blower is used to pull air from the enclosed space into the HVAC system through ducts and push the air back into the enclosed space through additional ducts after conditioning the air (e.g., heating, cooling or dehumidifying the air). Various types of HVAC systems, such as residential and commercial, may be used to provide conditioned air for enclosed spaces.
Each HVAC system typically includes a HVAC controller that directs the operation of the HVAC system. The HVAC controller can direct the operation of a conditioning unit, such as an air conditioner or a heater, to control the temperature of the enclosed space.